


Baggage Return

by omphale23



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd have been shocked if the bastard <i>had</i> shown up, no matter how many times he called and promised to meet Billy at the airport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/70648) by [omphale23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23). 



Prompt: _but the airport's always almost empty this time of the year  
so let's go play on the baggage carousel  
set our watches forward like we're just arriving here  
from a past we left in a place we knew too well_

***

Fucking Joe was fucking late. Not that Billy was surprised. He'd have been shocked if the bastard _had_ shown up, no matter how many times he called and promised to meet Billy at the airport.

There was a car waiting so somebody knew he was coming. Billy wasn't disappointed, didn't give a shit whether he saw Joe Dick ever again. He was only here because Pipe and John had called, asked if he was coming back, sounded worried.

He figured they were just bored. Happy shiny normal lives had to suck most of the time, right?

Didn't matter. He sat in baggage claim for a while, waiting for his guitar and then _not_ waiting for Joe to walk in and grab him by the neck and shove their hips together and…he wasn't waiting for that. Just drinking his coffee, trying to wake up a little. Wasting some time.

Joe _Fucking_ Dick. Son of a bitch, this was a stupid idea. Maybe he could still get a flight south.

They used to drive everywhere, wouldn't take a gig that the van couldn't make. The only tour they'd flown had been the last one, the trip to New York. And that had been a disaster. Layovers and delays and, oh yeah, Joe Dick doing what he did best. Pissing off the important people and fucking over his friends.

Fucking fucker. Fuck.

The last time he'd seen Joe had been at the airport gate, both of them hungover and glaring. Joe spit at him and then kissed him hard, left him with a bruised lip and a snarl. Didn't look back, because that wasn't his style. Jackass.

He bought another coffee. And a muffin.

It was raining again. Billy waited for the drizzle to stop. He had plenty of time before the show.


End file.
